Parasite
by Vehyn Fyre
Summary: Realising that his Akumas' have done nothing to further his goal, Hawk Moth finds a way to force Ladybug into giving him her Miraculous. No matter the consequences. Adrinette.
1. Affliction

**Parasite**

 **Summary:** Realising that his Akumas' have done nothing to further his goal, Hawk Moth finds a way to force Ladybug into giving him her Miraculous. No matter the consequences. Adrinette.

 **Authors Note:** This is a very small intro to something I hope will bloom into a long-ish fic. I need my ship to sail or else I'll die! (Jokes). I blame my older sister for this entirely and I have no regrets! (This is also posted on Ao3)

 **Disclaimer:** I have no ownership of Ladybug!

 **Chapter 1:** Affliction

Marinette jolted in her seat, eyes narrowed as she looked out her window. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end and even Tikki and stopped munching on her cookie to listen.

"Marinette?" The little kwami was only answered with silence.

 _"Grief makes people to crazy things Ladybug..."_ She instantly opened her mouth to reply, only to have the voice cut her off, _"Don't play coy with me_ ** _Marinette._** _I know who you are. I've known for a while now actually. As you know, my Akuma are useless while they inhabit the humans they possess. But, I've recently had a... revelation of sorts."_

Marinette stood from her seat, a bead of sweat rolling down her face, hands posed over her ears, _"I've realised that to make sure my Akuma can accomplish the tasks I set them, I need to put you out of commission. While Chat Noir is frustrating... It is_ ** _you_** _that has been the spanner in the works, so to speak. Now, I know what is about to happen may seem... drastic. But I'm not as bad as you seem to think I am. I merely want what I have been denied for all these years."_

She felt his presence vanished moments before a blinding pain radiated from her hand. The pencil she'd been holding fell to the floor as she grabbed her wrist, squeezing as tightly as she could. But the pain spread further, burning up her arm before it spread through her whole body. Marinette bit down on her scream, falling out of her seat while her body spasmed. Distantly, she heard Tikki calling her, trying to figure out what was wrong, but nothing worked. Her throat strained to keep in her screams and her eyes watered in pain, every muscle in her like a lead weight. It seemed to last forever before her vision turned hazy and darkness claimed her.

 **xXx Parasite xXx**

"Hey. Hey kid." Plagg shot up from his meal, flying to his Chosen faster than the blonde man could react, "Somethings wrong."

"Plagg? What do you mean somethings wrong?" Adrien spun in his seat, watching the cat kwami with worried eyes. Plagg tapped his chin, a serious expression on his face.

"I don't know. But I have a feeling it has to do with the girlfriend of yours?" At that, Adrien was up and out of his seat ready to transform, but was only stopped when Plagg laid a paw on his hand.

"No Adrien. I... I don't think it would be smart to go find her. Not yet anyway. If something really is wrong, Tikki will find me. Then we can panic." Noticing the panic in his Chosens' eyes despite his words, Plagg snorted, "Relax. Don't get your panties in a twist. _Geez_. I just thought you should know."

"Plagg... You- What the f-" Adrien took a deep breath before glaring at the small kwami, a dull anger bubbling in his gut, "Not cool Plagg. Seriously. If Lady Bug needs us then we should go find her."

"Serious kid. Like I said Tikki wo-"

" **Plagg!"** A ball of red hurled through the open window and tackled the small black kwami, a ragged sob tearing from its throat.

"Tikki. What the hell? What's wrong? Is it your chosen?" The red kwami, Tikki, nodded her head, giant tears falling from her violet eyes.

"Please. You and Adrien need to come right away. Marinette... She's in a lot of pain. I think it's Hawk Moths doing!" Tikki let out another sob, burying her face in Plagg's shoulder.

"Marinette? Where is she?" Adrien pushed his personal revelations aside, prioritising his duties, "Tikki. You need to tell me, right now."

Tikki shook her head, guilt eating her up inside for having given away Marinette's secret so easily, "She's in her room. Please. Help her."

Adrien sent her a small smile before his hand shot out, "Plagg! Claws out!"

 **xXx Parasite xXx**

 **I'm so happy I finally wrote this down. I've only gotten up to the end of Season 1 of Miraculous Adventures of Ladybug and Chat Noir, so this takes place after that. More explanation with occur in the next chapter! If there are any spelling errors, please let me know so I can fix them! :)**


	2. Fever Pitch

**Parasite**

 **Summary:** Realising that his Akuma's have done nothing to further his goal, Hawk Moth finds a way to force Ladybug until giving him her Miraculous. No matter the consequences.

 **Author Note:** Just some clarification – Marinette is seventeen and Adrien is eighteen, so their last here of school (I'm going off how Australian Schools work and the average ages when people graduate – because it works and doesn't play a major role in the story in a whole).

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own this series!

 **Chapter 2:** Fever Pitch

Chat Noir raced across the rooftops of his fellow Parisians, his pole extended and retracted faster than it ever had before. Tikki sobbed on his shoulder, protected from the Winter chill by his hair. Panic caused a wildfire to course through his veins and it only intensified when he saw the Dupain-Cheng Bakery.

Without skipping a beat, he landed on the roof and all but tore the latch to Marinette's room from its hinges. He didn't even complete a full bounce before he launched himself off the loft and landed on the floor, noticing the prone body instantly.

"Mari? Marinette!" He fell to his knees beside her and tenderly turned her over, taking in the pinch between her brows and the sweat that clung to her, "Marinette. Come one, it's me!"

She groaned, eyes squeezing tight before she squinted up at him, a strained smile spreading across her lips, "Adrien… what are you doing here?"

He froze instantly, everything in him about to deny her words when she giggled and curled herself around him.

"Silly Chat. Silly kitty." Marinette wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her head in his stomach, a move that had the blonde teen blushing a red that put Tikki to shame.

"Marinette!" Said kwami shot like a rocket from Chats' shoulder and gently tapped her Chosen's cheek, only to pull back in shock.

"Adrien! She's burning up!" Eyes wide with panic, Tikki was at a loss, "She's sick and I told her secret and Hawk Moth targeted her and-"

"Tik! Calm down." Plagg shot towards his panicking partner, embracing her as she cried.

"Tikki. Plagg is right. We'll handle this. For now, we need to get Marinette comfortable." With as much care as Adrien could must, he placed a hand under Marinette's knees and around her back before gently lifting her from the ground, despite the fever he could feel radiating from her she shivered against him, curling into him in an unconscious effort to warm herself, "I've got you Marinette."

She mumbled in her sleep and he looked around, eyes landing on the chaise. He settled her on it before racing up the stairs to the loft and ripped her blanket from it, using it to cacoon her. Her hand grabbed the edge and pulled it closer and he couldn't help but smile, momentarily forgetting the severity of the situation.

"Adrien…" Plagg called to his chosen, worried eyes resting on Marinette, "You need to get help. Chat Noir can't function while Ladybug is out of commission. I don't know what he's done, but you need to fix it."

"So what do you suggest?" Adrien bit his thumb, eyes roaming around the room. He ignored the pictures of himself, despite feeling his cheeks flame as a distant part of himself became embarrassed, "Who can help her?"

Plagg face palmed while Tikki giggled, finding humour in a bleak situation, "To Master Fu you idiot!"

The lightbulb flicked in Adrien's head and he gave Plagg a look of contemplation before clicking his fingers, "Okay. I'll go find some cheese and then we'll take Marinette. If I remember correctly, her parents are out of town at a Baking competition. So we shouldn't have a problem!" Within seconds he had jumped down the trap door and came back with his prize, "It's not camembert, but it'll have to do."

For the first time since they met, Plagg didn't complain, taking the offered cheese and devouring it quickly, "Well come on. We need to get your girlfriend help."

"Wh-what! She isn't- Plagg!" Adrien stammered, watching as Plagg crossed his arms, unamused by his behaviour.

"Weren't you the one that said you would love the girl under the mask? Well that's Marinette. Which makes you Lover Boy. Now come on." Adrien bit his tongue before holding out his hand.

"Plagg. Claws out!"

The second the transformation took over, Chat Noir scooped up the still shivering Marinette and made sure TIkki was tucked into the blanket before her took two great leaps to head out the broken door to her balcony, wincing at the damage he caused and promised himself he would fix it.

But the trip to Master Fu's was a stressful one, filled with Marinette's whimpers and Tikki's tender words. He landed in a back alley, making sure they were completely alone before taking a back door into the establishment.

"Chat Noir." The familiar voice sent him into a frenzy of panic, a hiss leaving his throat before he could think about who had addressed him.

"Master Fu." Tikki shot of towards the old man, fluttering in front of him, "Please, you need to help Marinette! Hawk Moth did something to her and now she's really sick!"

Worry instantly entered the old mans eyes and he ushered chat into a room, urging him to lay Marinette on the ground.

"TIkki. You must tell me what has happened to cause this." Master Fu grabbed a basin and filled it with water before kneeling beside Marinette, "And you should release your transformation Chat Noir."

Wordlessly, Chat nodded, green light flashing through the room before Plagg and Adrien separated. The Cat Kwami flew over the Tikki, holding the little red bug as she cried, "Master Fu. A purple butterfly flew in to her room, and he spoke to her, but then the butterfly touched her, not an item and then… then she was screaming. I got to Plagg as fast as I could."

Tikki gave a pathetic sniffle, sending Plagg a watery smile as he purred, soothing her as best he could given the situation.

"Where did he touch her?" His words were forceful, more a demand than a question and Tikki set about tugging the blanket back before nudging Marinette's hand, showing them the inside of her wrist. An intricate tattoo rested against her skin, the black thick and bold, twisting lines merging to create the image of a butterfly. They couldn't deny that it was beautiful, but the implications were horrifying.

"Oh my…" Master Fu sighed, stroking his go-tee, "This does not bode well for Marinette."

"What do you mean? What will Hawk Moth do?" Adrien felt his blood freeze, eyes wide as he glanced between the Guardian and Marinette.

"This means that not only does Hawk Moth know _who_ Marinette is, but he has to ability to communicate with her, likely to inflict pain on her, just as he does with those he possessed." Grim words from a usually happy man and Adrien suddenly felt dizzy.

"You… you mean that _monster_ can hurt Marinette at will?" His fists cleaned in the edge of her blanket, eyes prickling with tears as he tried to wrap his head around the news.

"It is but an assumption, but yes. Just like when those possessed that resist feel pain, so too will Marinette whenever he feels the need to inflict it. You must support her Adrien. You are her partner. She will not pull through without you."

Plagg answered before Adrien could question the old man, reading the confusion in his green eyes, "You and Ladybug are two sides of a whole. The whole Ying and Yang thing. You can't work without her and vice versa."

Adrien nodded dumbly, staring down at the face of his unmasked Ladybug, of Marinette. He felt his resolve harden and he looked up, eyes hard as he looked up at Master Fu.

"Tell me what I need to do."

 **xXx Parasite xXx**

 **It's been about… ten days since I posted the first teaser chapter and soon the real drama begins. A few of you mentioned that Hawk Moth is much more severe in my telling of the story, I definitely wanted it to be like that. Someone driven by grief can't stay placated for long after so many failures. This is a fic where they don't hold back and death is something very real for our heroes! The cartoon obviously wouldn't show it, so I'm being real. :)**

 **And the drama! I live for it! So partial reveal, a determined Adrien and a partially possessed Marinette. What could go wrong?**

 **Thank you to D C JoKeR H S, anxresi,** _ **Sarah**_ **and Grapefruit101.**


	3. Necessary Evil

**Parasite**

 **Summary:** Realising that his Akuma's have done nothing to further his goal, Hawk Moth finds a way to force Ladybug until giving him her Miraculous. No matter the consequences.

 **Author Note:** Annnnddd! Chapter 3 is here! I'm trying to keep updates as frequent as possible.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own this series!

 **Chapter 3:** Necessary Evil

Chat shifted his weight from foot to foot, his hand hovering just over the back door to the Dupain-Cheng Bakery, but no matter how much he tried, his hand refused to move any closer to the wooden door, the only thing standing between him and his necessary betrayal of his partners trust.

"I'll just take the trash out fir- Chat Noir?" Tom had given him no time to run as the door opened, the large mans' arms full of bags, or, _had been_ full of bags. In his shock at the sight of the hero, he had dropped them, allowing failed pastries and day old food to spill across the alley, "Chat Noir? W-what are you doing here? I mean, welcome. Is there a _cat_ astrophe we need to help with?" He tried to keep his cool, his own superhero awe making him stammer, "Is Ladybug with you?"

"Uh… Actually. About that. I need to speak to you and your wife. About… about Marinette." Chat rubbed his neck, the nervous habit doing little to settle the anxiety building in his chest. The way Tom stood straighter at his words doing little to calm him.

"What about Marinette? What have you done to her?" The usually cuddly father of his partner was suddenly upon him, large hands fisting in his leather suit.

"Nothing! I would never harm My Lady!" Chat raised his hands, showing he had no intention of fighting him off. But it wasn't until Sabine laid a hand on her husbands arm that Chat released the breath he'd been holding.

"Tom. I think we should hear him out." Sabine pleaded, casting a curious gaze at the black clad hero.

"Fine. We'll listen. Let's go upstairs. This isn't a conversation to have in an alley." Tom, ignoring the rubbish in the doorway, released Chat's suit in favour of placing a hand on his shoulder and pulling him into the shop before closing the door, "I'll lock up. Sabine will take you upstairs."

It unnerved Chat how much the usually jovial man was being serious, but when he reflected on the delivery of the news he had, he could understand the worry etched across his features, because he was sure his own worry reflected on his.

"Come with me dear. I'll get some tea ready." Sabine walked out of the kitchen and made her way upstairs, leaving the door open for him to come inside. Chat followed at a subdued rate, his heart pounding like a drum in his chest, his own sensitive hearing picking up the sound of it. As he took in his surroundings, his eyes picked up details he had missed as Adrien. Like the way ever spare inch of space was covered in pictures of the Dupain-Cheng family, almost every one of them containing Marinette in various stages of her life. It made his heart flutter, seeing the one he had sworn to love under the mask in such a way.

"Here you go. Why don't you take a seat." Sabine handed him a cup, breaking his gaze from the image of Marinette after winning his father's Hat contest, "I hope you don't mind Tom. He and Marinette are incredibly close you see. He spoils her."

Sabine sent a longing glance up at the trap door that led to her daughter's room and Chat twitched, ready to stop them should either Sabine or Tom try see the room upstairs. He hadn't bothered righting the chair or tidying the scattered papers and pencils, which he assumed Marinette had accidentally knocked off before she passed out.

"Alright. So… what happened?" Tom was inside and sitting on the couch without a glance towards the third cup Sabine had set aside for him. The woman just shook her head, sighing into her tea.

"I… Um. I don't really know how to tell you this… And I know she wouldn't want you to know…" Chat rubbed his neck again, "But uh…"

A small nudge to the back of his skull forced him to stop and he squeezed his eyes shut, wrapping a gentle hand around the tiny god before bringing her forward.

"Marinette is my partner. She's Ladybug. And this is her Kwami. Tikki." The words rushed out of him before he could stop them. Silently kicking himself, but thankfully Tikki took over for him, despite how the tears were already falling from her wide eyes.

"I'm so sorry. I failed her, I failed Marinette." Sabine and Tom shared a look with each other, mouths open in shock, "I couldn't do anything for her. And now… now…" With a loud sniff Tikki continued sobbing, wrapped around Chat's thumb.

"I-I'm sorry. She's… what?" Tom stammered out, eyes wide.

"Tom… we've had this discussion already." Sabine, surprisingly calm, place her hand forward, palm up, "So you are the one she speaks to all the time?"

Tikki glanced up at Marinette's mother, her eyes teary as she nodded, "Yes. I'm Tikki it's a pleasure to finally meet you." With a tiny sniff Tikki fluttered into Sabine's hand, relishing the way the woman curled her fingers to create a surface for her to lean on, "I'm really sorry I couldn't help Marinette."

Sabine rubbed a finger over the spot on Tikki's head, relaxing the small creature, "That's no problem TIkki. I'm glad to meet you as well, as I'm sure Tom is too. But… What exactly happened?"

"Hawk Moth." The words left him with a growl, his whole body shaking with subdued anger, "He… did something to Marinette. TIkki found me earlier today, told me Marinette was in trouble. I came as quickly as I could and took her to the Guardian of the Miraculous'. Hawk Moth knows who she is. We don't know what exactly happened, since she hasn't woken up..." Chat glared at the tea cup in his hand, hearing the tell-tale signs of cracking before the cup shattered in his hands, "Damn. I'm sorry…"

Tom blinked before he stood, walking silently to the stairs leading to Marinette's room, "You shoul-" Chat couldn't even finish his sentence before the man had disappeared into Mari's room, a shocked gasp reaching them.

"Tom, dear. Is everything alright?" Sabine stood from her seat, cradling Tikki to her chest.

"She's really gone. Marinette…" Tom's voice echoed down to them and Sabine was up the stairs faster than Chat. The older woman took in the room before she started collected the scattered papers, shifting Tikki to her shoulder.

"Don't be silly Tom. Chat Noir came to her. I'm sure she's safe." A quick look at the black clad hero was all the confirmation she needed as he nodded his head, blonde locks bouncing wildly.

"Yeah! She's safe. She's with Master Fu as we speak and getting the best care we can give. For now… we'll keep her safe." Chat knelt down next to Tom, placing a clawed hand on the mans knee, "I promise. I won't let anything happen to Mari. I swore it to her when we first became partners. And I'll swear it to you now."

Adrien felt his resolve solidify, his eyes hard as he looked at Tom, the older man staring into the vivid green, trying to find a lie, "You've been with Mari… since she was fourteen. You've been with her for nearly four years now. Saving her…"

"Well actually. It's usually her rescuing me." Chat chuckled, a faint blush coating his cheeks, "And Mari is strong. No matter what Hawk Moth has done… she'll pull through- Woah!"

Chat couldn't help it as he yelped, being crushed to Tom's chest. A warmth filled him as he was thanked again and again before feeling some pressed up behind him and another set of arms wrapped around him.

"Sincerely Chat Noir. You don't know how grateful we are to you. While we had our suspicions, the truth still hasn't really set in… However. The fact that our Marinette has come home every time... Thank you." Sabine whispered into his ear and he felt a lump form in his throat.

"Of course." He smiled, allowing his arms to wrap around Tom, "Anything for My Lady."

"Chat… we should get back. I'm not comfortable being so far from Marinette." Tikki nuzzled against his cheek. While she enjoyed the atmosphere Marinette's parents projected in their gratitude, she had been away from her Chosen far longer than she liked, her anxiety flaring the longer the connection strained.

"Of course." Chat cleared his throat, gently pulling away from the hug to leave Sabine and Tom in each others arms, "We should head back. The second Marinette wakes up, we'll be in touch."

The pair nodded at him before Tom opened his mouth, "Please take care of our baby girl. I couldn't…"

Chat felt himself straighten, eyes hard, "I wouldn't dream of doing anything else." And with that he was off, leaping out the skylight with ease, "Well that went easier than I expected." His pole extended, body reacting on instinct whenever he descended. He tumbled through the window he'd left open, the afternoon sun warming the room. School had already been let out for the summer, which gave him more leeway with what to do with his time, his father having gone overseas for the fashion season.

"Marinette's parents are smart. It was bound to happen eventually, whether by accident or otherwise." Tikki's gentle voice entered his ears and he sighed, settling himself against the wall neck to his partner, his clawed hand gently holding her own, "I just hope she wakes up soon…"

He nodded grimly, glancing out to stare at the sunset, "I hope so too Tikki…"

 **xXx Parasite xXx**

 **Ooohh. They know! They know! It always kills me a little when her parents don't find out. So here it is! Next chapter will be longer and hopefully I'll get the updates out weekly!**


End file.
